Coldness of the World
by RandomButterPerson
Summary: Catrea and Soar are just having a normal day... until the world comes crashing down on them. They get teleported to a mysterious place where they learn about the end of the world. (OCS ARE NEEDED) Rated T for cussing. A lot.
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY. YAY. IDEK.

"Come on! We got to hurry!" Catrea whispered. "They'll kill us if they find us!" "I know! I'm not brainless!" Soar said angrily. She peeked out of the pile of wood they were hiding behind and saw her house being burnt down. "My house!" Soar shouted, a little too loud. "THERE! THERE THEY ARE!" The Leader barked at his minions. "OH, SHIT! LET'S GO!" Catrea screamed while grabbing the other girl's hand and running into a wild forest area. "Here!" Catrea whispered and hid behind a big tree. "Hm?" She whispered when Soar was looking intently at a hole in the tree. She started climbing in it. "SOAR, WE AIN'T GOT TIME FOR THAT!" Catrea loudly screamed. "We've found them again!" The Leader started making his way towards the girls. "Come inside!" Soar said. Catrea started to complain but Soar pulled her in and the hole closed. "Wha- what?" Catrea stammered. "IDEK" Soar said and turned around. There was a blinding light that suddenly filled the tree. "THEFUCK?!" Soar and Catrea shouted in unison. The light completely surrounded their battered bodies as they slipped into a dark void. Catrea slowly opened one of her eyes and blinked. Only color she could see was black. Her face felt cold and was dripping with sweat. She sighed once again to realize that she didn't know where Soar was. "Soar? SOAR, WHERE ARE YOU?" Catrea looked around the void and saw Soar floating. Catrea tried to move, but she was stuck in place. "Fuck." She said while looking at the other girl. Her brownish grayish hair looked like she just woke up. Once again, Catrea sighed and closed her eyes. She remembered what caused all of this.

{FLASHBACK}

"This rebellion is getting worse by the second. People are killing innocent citizens just because they follow the government of Peroospone." The reporter said in a tired voice. "It has been reported that a group called Claistone Circle is causing a lot of destruction. We interviewed local citizens and asked how they felt about this." The reporter finished. Another reporter suddenly appeared and started asking people about the rebellion. "How did it feel when you first heard this?" He asked. "Well, I felt like it was the end of the world. Everyday, millions upon millions of people are dying. My hometown was bombed just a few days ago." "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope your family is fine. Now we return to Carrie at the main station." "Thank you Harold. Next is sports. Yesterday, The-" before the reporter can finish, Catrea turned off the Television. "Catrea? Dear, are you okay?" Catrea's mom, Silvia came in while wiping a plate. "Yeah mom. I'm fine." Catrea said. She was shaking all over. "Oh, that's right, You're going to Soar's place today." Silva said. " I am?" Catrea said half scared, half happy. "Don't you remember? The science project!" Catrea remembered that it was just a excuse to go to Soar's place. "O-oh yeahhhh!" "Something wrong?" Silvia asked. "N-nope!" "Then let's go! I'll pick you up when you call!" They went in to the car and drove to Soar's house. Catrea kept thinking about the Claistone Circle and how they kill kids like her and Soar. "If they come to our town, we're fucked" she thought silently in her mind. "Catrea? We're here." Silvia looked behind and smiled. "Thanks mom!" She jumped from her seat and pressed the door bell. Soar opened it and smiled, "Hey Cat!" "Hey Soar!" They greeted and ran off to Soar's room. "I'll be going now!" Silvia shouted. Catrea peeked out of a corner and said, "bye mom!" Silvia waved and went back to her car. "Soooooo, now what?" Soar asked while laughing. "Well, I'll race you to the candy store!" Catrea said while glancing at the candy store across the street. "HELL YEAH!" They slammed opened the front door and dashed off on to the sidewalk. "Ready?" "Set" "GO!" They started running. Soar was a little bit faster than Catrea so she won. "Damnit!" Catrea said. "Eh, let's go buy some candy. I'm hungry." They entered the store chatting happily clueless of what's about to happen next. In the background, they heard a ear-shattering explosion. When they slowly turned around, they saw something. Something horrid.

New story with a cliffhanger. I'm sorry my writing skills are a little horrible, but if you can bear with it, you get a cookie! (A OC to put in this story!) I'm also not sure if I can upload this a lot. So be warned. This is for minecraft by the way. So yeah. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to BlazeTheDragonite for the OC and the compliment! Soar: Thanks! Catrea: Thank You! On with the story which wasn't much of a cliffhanger because I uploaded it so fast.

[Border Border Border Border]

"I WANT THIS PLACE TO BE CLEAN FROM ANY KIDS. OR TEENS!" The leader barked. "OH SHIT" Soar whispered to Catrea. They dashed behind the counter ignoring the owner's warnings. They ran to the back door and opened it. "Now what?!" Catrea whispered to Soar. Soar pointed to a pile of wood. "Let's hide behind there! They sneaked past a soldier who was sleeping and.. well hid behind the pile of wood.

{FLASHBACK END}

"HUH?" Catrea woke up on a bed, a blocky one, that seemed to be made out of tiny pixels. "Wait... WHAT?" Catrea shouted. "How did I get here?" She put her hands on her head only to find that SHE was blocky too. "Oh yay, you're awake!" A sudden voice made Catrea jump. "Who?" A girl that looked a little bit older than Cat walked in with her hands in her pockets. "What's up?" She said. "Not that much, only that I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE I AM!" Catrea half cried. "It's ok, you're safe. Unless you go to the nether. Then you won't be safe... Avoid my Parents at ALL COSTS! Well, anyways call me Blaze!" She stated boldly. "Ummm... hi Blaze, just can you tell me where I am?" Catrea asked, a little strangely. "Oh. Sorry, you're in minecraft." "Minecraft?" "Yes minecraft." The room became silent for a second before Blaze awkwardly stated. "Heh, weeeeeell, I'm going to make some tea... I MEAN, get some Apple Cider..." she left the room with her shoes steadily tapping the floor. "Soar... wait. SOAR!" Catrea jumped out of her bed and looked around. "What's with all the shouting?" Blaze came in holding three bottles of cider while chugging one down, she handed Catrea a bottle and said, "Mffff mf mffff?" "..." Catrea looked at Blaze while she realized that Catrea couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Oops. I meant, your friend right?" Catrea nodded and sat down. "Well, she's right across the hall from this room! Don't worry, she already had awoken. Oh. I forgot. I need to deliver this to her. By the way, what's your name? I never asked you." "Catrea, Catrea Laricta." "Well it's darn nice to meet you!"

[Border Border Border Border]

Hello people! Sorry for the short chapter... It's pretty late right now so maybe I'm tired? (2:10 AM) well, I am sorry if Blaze's nerdy personality hasn't shown yet, but sooner or later it will be. Anyways, do you like the border? It's literally a border! Hahaha! Uneventful Pun! (I don't even get that either.) Please review and all those other stuff so this story could be a little bit better. So.. BYE!


End file.
